kim and tommy's christmas treat
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: kim and tommy decide to do something together, set the day after they rescued santa


**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers and never will do.**

**Summary: This a challenge fic were Tommy and Kim go on a date and end up at Angel Grove Pines Ski Resort, they end up in a room with a double bed but nothing happens between them, if your confused read on and find out what happens. The story was a challenge issued by GoldDragonNinja so the story idea belongs to him.**

**Kim and Tommy's Christmas Treat**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

The Arrival of Rito Revolto and his Tenga's had made the Rangers secret identity hard keep since he would attack in public areas. The Rangers had just returned to Angel Grove and were sitting in the Juice Bar after helping Santa Claus who had been the most recent recipient of a visit from Rito, Goldar and the Tenga's.

"So what are you guy's doing tomorrow?" asked Kim since the next day would be Boxing Day.

"Working off all the Turkey and extra food I'll eat today" said Rocky.

"Getting dragged along with Rocky" said Adam.

"Ditto" said Aisha, "It's kinda like a holiday tradition we do together" she added.

"Working on my latest invention" said Billy, as he followed Adam, Rocky and Aisha out the juice bar and home.

"No idea yet" said Tommy "What are you doing tomorrow then Kim?" asked Tommy.

"Dealing with the arguments from my parents they always do it Boxing day almost like giving it literal meaning" said Kim.

After a few minutes to think things through Tommy said. "Hey Kim I have a great idea why don't mean and you go out somewhere tomorrow?"

"Do you mean like a date?" asked Kim.

"Yeah if you want to that is"

"As long as it gets me out the house and having fun tomorrow I'm all for it"

"Great so I'll swing by and pick you up around 9 ish"

"Tommy what should I wear?"

"Wear something warm because where I'm taking you is chilly even for Angel Grove"

"Are we going skiing?" asked Kim getting excited.

"Maybe you will just have to wait and see" said Tommy as he and Kim walked out the Juice bar so Ernie could lock up.

_**Kim and Tommy's Christmas Treat**_

The Next morning Tommy was as good as his word and was at Kim's at dead on 9 Kim came out wearing a long sleeved Purple shirt Pink pants White shoes and Dark Blue denim jacket that Tommy had bought her for her birthday and she also had a small bag with her that had a thick Pink Jumper, Gloves a scarf and some ski Goggles in it. Kim put her bag in the back of Tommy's jeep next to a White wooly hat, scarf and gloves set and a thick Green jacket. Kim got in the passenger seat and looked at what Tommy was wearing, he wore a long sleeved White shirt, thickish Green cargo Pants Black Shoes and a White denim jacket.

"So apart from skiing what else are we doing on this date? And where are we going?" asked Kim.

"We are going to the Angel Grove Pines Ski Resort, while we're their will have the run of the ski routes, and also I thought while we're their maybe we could watch a film and get something to eat" said Tommy.

"Sounds like a plan"

_**Kim and Tommy's Christmas Treat**_

After about a two hour drive they arrive at Angel Grove Pines and put the warmer clothing on that they bought with them, then they go and rent the equipment they want so Kim rents a pair of skies and Tommy has his own Snowboard. The two of them get on a chair lift and make their way to their first decent Tommy and Kim look down it watching a few people fall as they attempted it.

Kim looks at Tommy and says. "Show me your stuff!"

Tommy nodded. "You got it, good luck Kim. SURF'S UP!" Tommy shouted as he makes his way down the slope.

A few seconds later Kim follows him and they both reach the bottom safely. After a few hours they have concurred all but two slopes.

"Hey Tommy do you mind if we stop for lunch?" asked Kim.

"No I don't mind and besides there is a nice little restaurant not to far from hear" said Tommy.

The two of them headed to the restaurant and stacked their Skies and Snowboard by the door.

Kim looked through the menus and while Tommy was in the Gents she ordered food for the both of them.

Tommy returned just as they were bring their food out and he and Kim sat in the restaurant enjoying the food and the entertainment they had three violinists and they were playing Christmas music and after their meal they sat at the table and watched as people began to get up and dance to the music.

"Care to dance, Miss Heart?" asked Tommy.

"I would love to?" replied Kim.

The two of them got up and joined in the dance until the song finished. Their was a round of applause from those who hadn't got up for the ones who had Tommy paid the bill and the two of them grabbed their Skies and Snowboard and headed outside.

"So where's this cinema then?" asked Kim.

"It's up in the Lodge" said Tommy pointing up a ski slope that they hadn't done yet.

"Well let's go see whats on"

"Ok we need to take this ski lift over here" said Tommy as he led the way.

_**Kim and Tommy's Christmas Treat**_

The finally reached the lodge almost an hour after setting off for it there had been a small delay when they had had to fight some Tenga's who seemed determined to mess up their day together.

"The only film they are showing today is Beauty and the Beast" said Tommy coming back from the ticket office.

"Well not my first choice but since we're here we might as well watch it" said Kim.

"Well come on the next showing is about to begin" said Tommy as he showed her the two tickets he had bought. They went in together and watched the film.

When they came out they decided to go down the slope and decide what to do next when they reached the bottom. On the way down they both lost their footing not to far from each other and began laughing at each other until Kim threw and Snowball at Tommy and he threw one back at her and they began having a snowball fight and eventually the two of them just laughed and made their way to each other and shared a kiss between each other and then Kim jumped into Tommy's arms causing them both to fall to the ground and roll around in the snow kissing each other. Before they realised how long they had been doing that they were interrupted by an alarm which signaled bad weather on the way. They made their way to the nearest safe place which was a hotel in the ski resort and with the alarm sounding all that was available was one room with a double bed. They had just got to their room and looked out the window as a Blizzard swept in.

They both removed their jackets and jumpers and placed them by the nearest radiator since they were soaking wet as were their pants but they decided to put them by the radiator before they got in to bed.

"Kim I'm going to let Zordon know where we are incase of emergency" said Tommy.

"Ok I'll ring our parents and tell them we won't be home tonight" said Kim.

_**Kim and Tommy's Christmas Treat**_

After Kim and Tommy had made their calls to home and the Command Center they took off their wet pants and got under the covers to use the warmth of the each other and the quilt. They soon warmed up and were happy to have sometime to each other away from the others.

"Hey Tommy can I tell you I have had the best Christmas ever I've met the real Santa and I've been able to spend time with you. I Love you Tommy" said Kim.

"Kim I love you two" responded Tommy.

They shared a kiss and soon Kim was snuggled into Tommy and they fell asleep holding each other.

**THE END**


End file.
